Te recuerdo
by Rosita-Kun
Summary: "Recuerda no abrir la carta, hasta que yo vuelva a Berk!" / "No lo hare, no sin ti!"/ "Jack se cayo al lago! no pudieron salvarlo!"/ "Por fin alguien que sabe la leyenda de Jack Frost! "/ "¿Como puedes venir a verme si ni siquiera me recuerdas?"/ "Perdóname por todas las cosas que hago cuando no te recuerdo..."/Basada en I remember you de Adventure Time/ Songfic Hijack/Frostcupe


**Aclaraciones de tipo de letra:**

_Recuerdos._

Presente. (Narracion normal)

_**Carta de Jack**_

**Comentarios: En el 'presente' se supone que Hiccup tiene la apariencia que en 'Como entrenar a tu dragon 2' Y Jack…Simplemente Jack.**

**Discleimer: Nada me pertence por desgracia (? LOL todo es de dreamworks y sus respectivos escritores, la canción despectiva de Adventure Time (Hora de aventura) I remember you (Te recuerdo) del gran Pendleton Ward en la cual base el fic.**

**Aviso: Yaoi completamente! Homofobicos largo! e3e Completamente Frostcup o Hijack ambas son buenas para definir este fic uwu**

**Dedicación: Para GothorumDaemon espero que te guste ;3**

**Sin mas que decir el fic**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Berk; era un lugar frio e insípido, la comida que crecía ahí era dura, fría e insípida, igual que la gente que se criaba en esta isla. Lo peor; nevaba nueve meses al año y los otros tres granizaban…

_- ¡Jack, no es justo! ¡Eres un tramposo! _

_- ¿Te di de todas formas no? ¡En la guerra de bolas de nieve y en el amor todo se vale! ¡No seas llorón, Hiccup! – Una risa por parte del castaño mayor se escuchó por todo el lugar y un gruñido del castaño/peli rojo también._

_Pero, al parecer esto no le importaba a cierto par de adolescentes, ambos tirados ahora en la nieve, mientras el más pequeño intentaba sacar la nieve de sus botas._

_- No sé cómo haces para que la nieve llegue hasta ahí…- Dijo el castaño mayor, mientras se reía de su amigo, de verdad que esos viajes a la isla Berk, eran las mejores, escucho un gruñido por parte del contrario, a lo que su sonrisa se amplió más- ¿Sabes? Para ser un pescado parlanchín, gruñes mucho... ¡Oye! –Fue entonces que sintió como una bota era lanzada a su cara._

_- ¿Qué paso? Ya no es tan gracioso ¿O sí? –Dijo el peli rojo, mientras arqueaba una ceja, antes de sonreír levemente y acomodarse al lado del contrario que intentaba encender una fogata - ¿Hasta cuándo se quedaran? – Pregunto volteándolo a ver y es que no solo el otro había vendido, parte de su aldea también, por la escasez de comida que había en el invierno, ya estaban acostumbrado a aquello, sus aldeas eran vecinas y muy amigas, se apoyaban unas a las otras como aquellos dos jóvenes lo hacían._

_- Ni idea, supongo que hasta el último cargamento este hasta el tope, tal vez debamos hacer dos viajes esta vez para poder llevar la comida – Dijo sin más el mayor, antes de notar como un puchero se formaba en el rostro del oji verde, movió el fuego con una rama, antes de recargar en una mano su rostro y ver más que divertido la reacción del otro.- ¿Y a ti que te pasa, pequitas?_

_- ¡No me digas así…! ¡Y no me puedes dejar solo! – Eso más que un regaño, sonaba toda una suplicaba, haciendo que mayor arqueara ambas cejas confundido ante esto pero, al parecer el otro no se habida dado cuenta - ¡Estuve esperando todo el año el invierno! No te puedes ir… -Murmuro en tono de puchero lo último, antes de darse cuenta de sus palabras un sonrojo invadió sus pecosas mejillas – Aparte que si no estás tú me harán pasar tiempo con el pesado de mi primo – Trato de aclarar, mientras desviaba la mirada nervioso, el contrario solo rio y se acomodó más en el tronco en el que estaban._

_- ¡Volveré! No es como si me fuera a ir para siempre. Siempre vuelvo ¿No? – Pregunto sonriendo el oji café, viendo como el más pequeño soltaba un bufido molesto, negó con la cabeza más que divertido – Aunque puede que me tarde más porque le prometí a Emma que le ensayaría a patinar en el lago de casa – Se encogió de hombros como si nada, avivando más el fuego, empezaba a oscurecer y estar en el frio bosque no era para nada bueno con los dragones merodeando pero, él amaba el frio, igual que la compañía del contrario._

_- Aquí hay lagos… - Dijo a la defensiva, hundiéndose más en la nieve en forma de puchero._

_- Díselo a ella – Se volvió a encoger de nuevo, de verdad que su hermana era todo un caso pero, así la quería y se quería patinar en el lago de casa él le enseñaría – Hagamos un trato – Sonrió, al parecer había captado la atención del contrario, esos juegos le encantaban._

_- ¿Un trato? – Dijo confundido el pequeño, mientras se acomodaba en la nieve, sentándose en esta._

_- Si, mira – Dijo al tiempo que sacaba una carta de su vieja capa café, y se la ponía en las manos al de ojos esmeralda, este lo vio confundido, examinando el papel, estaba a punto de abrirla cuando…- ¡No lo hagas! – Grito al tiempo que tomaba las manos del menor, entre las suyas y entre estas la carta, el menor lo veía asustado como si el papel fuera a explotar, antes de sonrojarse al ver el agarre que tenían._

_- ¿P-por qué no? –Trato de aparentar calma y tratar de soltar las manos ajenas pero no podía, menos cuando sentía como el mayor afirmaba el agarre y se acercaba aún más el sonrojo creció por su rostro y sentía ya sus labios azules por el frio, mientras el contrario estaba en aparente calma, siempre había sido bueno soportando el frio y hasta a el mismo._

_- Eso es lo divertido – Susurro a su oído, rio a sus adentros al ver el erizamiento del contrario, típico de Hiccup, susurro – No abras la carta hasta que yo vuelve a venir, así se te pasaran los días volando, ansioso de solo eso – Siguió susurrando a su oído en tono calmado y ligeramente divertido le gustaban las reacciones que podía tener el contrario solo por eso y ni hablar del temblor que sentía ahora en sus manos, acomodo la carta entre estas - ¿Qué dices? ¿Podrás resistir la tentación? – Dijo en tono de bromas y es que además... Por otro lado, él se encontraría igual de apenado si el otro leyera aquello delante de sí, eso le había dado una buena excusa para no ver la reacción del contrario al enterarse de sus sentimientos…seria como un montón de paja para que amortiguara su 'caída'._

_- ¡Claro que puede! – Aclaro más que seguro de sí mismo, sintiendo el sonrojo aun invadir su rostro, escucho la risa ajena y como el frio contacto iba desapareciendo poco a poco, hasta que el otro lo soltara.- ¿Y qué pasa si yo pierdo o tu ganas el trato? – Alzo una ceja, capcioso, el otro no era de confiar para esos juegos, siempre ganaba._

_- Bien… Supongo que… Podrás preguntarme lo que quieras de esa carta – Asintió apuntando la misma, mientras se quitaba un poco los restos de nieve, veía unas antorchas a lo lejos y se ya imaginaba quien lo buscaba._

_- Pero… ¿Por qué quería preguntarte algo sobre esto? – Arqueo una ceja, no era importante, pero, para ser un reto del contrario se imaginaba cualquier otro tipo de castigo._

_- Ya lo sabrás…- Susurro sonriendo apenas levemente, veía al otro tiernamente sin darse cuenta, negó con la cabeza, ojala pudiera evitar algo para el rechazo del contrario pero, lo máximo que podría evitarlo sería una semana y lo habida estado ya posponiendo desde hace bastante tiempo. Escucho su nombre a lo lejos._

_- ¡Jack! ¡Jack! ¡Papá no está esperando! – Grito una pequeña niña de 8 años, con una lámpara en mano, cabello castaño profundo igual que sus grandes ojos, sonrió un poco al encontrar a su hermano - ¡Jack, es hora de irnos! ¡Volveremos la próxima semana! –Anuncio al momento que corría hacia ambos castaño, tropezando un poco por culpa de la nieve, siendo atrapada por su hermano de inmediato, riendo por su torpeza, escondió su rostro en el pecho del mayor- Hola, Hiccup…- Murmuro la pequeña aun con el rostro en el pecho de su hermano, sus mejillas estaban rojas ante el saludo. _

_- Hola, Emma –Sonrió un poco el oji esmeralda revolviendo el cabello de la menor, esta sonrío un poco ante esto, escondiendo más su rostro en su hermano- Entonces, para cuando vuelvas ya podrás patinar con nosotros ¿No? – Sonrió un poco forzado, es que, no quería que el otro se tardara más por aquel asunto, vio como la pequeña solo asentía energéticamente y su hermano la empujaba para que se adelantara, esta soltó un gruñido y solo asintió de mala gana tomando la lámpara adelantándose unos metros, lo suficiente para no oírlos pero, si para verlos._

_- Creo que le gustas…-Dijo en tono burlón el mayor, mientras codeaba al de mejillas pecosas, este se exalto._

_- ¡Oh! ¡Déjame en paz! –Dijo en un ligero gruñido, mientras un sonrojo invadida su rostro, aunque eso no era realmente un secreto – Entonces ¿Una semana? – Susurro con un deja de tristeza, el otro había comenzado a caminar de espaldas de este modo aun viéndolo._

_- ¡Se pasara pronto, para eso es la carta! –Anuncio en tono juguetón, sin dejar de seguir caminando de aquel modo, veía como el otro se iba haciendo más y más pequeño a lo lejos, lo único que alumbraba su camino era esa vieja lámpara de mano.- ¡No abras esa carta hasta que regrese! ¡Volveré pronto! –Eso fue lo único que se escuchó por parte del castaño mayor, antes de alejarse lo suficiente para que el otro no lo viera. Se había ido._

_- ¡No lo hare! – Grito el más pequeño, aun en medio del bosque, lo más fuerte que podía para que el otro lo oyera, no sabía porque pero, tenía un mal presentimiento para con el otro – No podría...-Susurro para sí, mientras bajaba su mirada y apretaba sus puños aunque quisiera no podría, sin el otro no podría pasar su navidad, no podría iniciar aquella estación, el otro era su invierno completo.- ¡Jack! –Grito, antes que sin darse cuenta, empezó a correr, hasta una ligera pendiente, tropezando y cayéndose de vez en cuando, hasta llegar a esta, desde ese lugar se podía ver como los barcos zarpaban de Berk, diviso al castaño en el muelle - ¡Jack! – Grito de nueve, alzando ambas manos tratando de llamar la atención del nombrado, vio como este volteo apenas levemente y su sonrisa tierna, se expandió en tono su rostro, movió mas su mano despidiéndose de nuevo - ¡Nos vemos en una semana! –Grito a todo pulmón- _

-_ ¡En una semana o menos! – Grito este de vuelta, mientras también agitaba ambas manos a lo lejos para que el otro lo viera. La sonrisa de ambos castaños se expandió por sus rostros. No sabían que era su último adiós._

**And I know you're going**

**To need me here with you**

**But, I'm losing myself**

**And I'm afraid**

**You're gonna lose me, too**

_La semana se le había pasado volando, Jack tenía razón con el juego de la carta todo había sido más rápido, misma que traía aun en manos ansioso de poder abrirla, su sonrisa se ensancho más cuando vio los barcos de la aldea vecina llegar, poca atención le prestaba a los demás lo molestaran como siempre o no, pero, algo llamo poderosamente su atención, una cinta negra adornando cada uno de los barcos no anunciaba nada bueno, trago salivaba y un escalofrió lo recorrió por completo, no quería saber de quien se trataba, apresurado, paso entre le gente, acercándose lo más posible a la orilla del muelle, viendo como todos desembarcaban, buscando entre la gente al castaño, entonces algo le hizo abrir sus ojos más que sorprendido. Emma. Estaba sola. Sin Jack. Eso no era normal, menos viéndola llorando en silencio, se aproximó lo más rápido a la pequeña y se inclinó a su altura, esta seguía llorando solo que ahora era más evidente, la tomo por los hombros más que alarmado._

_- ¿Jack…? –Fue lo único que pudo coordinar viendo fijamente a la niña frente a él, esta se rompió en llanto._

_- E-el…él se…Se cayó en el lago…Y…-Decía a duras penas la castaña, hipando a cada palabra que decía y pasaba los torsos de sus manos por sus mejillas húmedas y sonrojadas- Y… ¡No pudieron sacarlo a tiempo! ¡No pudieron ni siquiera sacarlo! –Dijo lo último estallando en llanto, sin darse cuenta que se abrazó al mayor, mojando su camiseta con sus saladas lágrimas. Estaba helado, está muerto, su corazón se había helado para siempre. No volvería a latir por el frio iceberg que ahora era en ese momento. Estaba congelado._

**And, I need to save you**

**But, who's going to save me?**

**I can feel myself slipping away**

**But I remember that**

**I saw you frown**

_No le importaba, ya nada. Ni los problemas en que se tendría, ni los regaños de su padre. Necesitaba verlo con sus propios ojos para poder creerlo, creer que Jack, estaba muerto…Por eso mismo se coló en una embarcación, por eso mismo viajaba junto el equipaje, por eso sus grandes ojos verdes esmeraldas habían dejado de brillar. Apretó la carta en sus manos, sabía que recuperaría el brillo._

_Por eso, lo más pronto que desembarco el barco en aquella aldea, fue el primero en bajar sin que se dieran cuenta los demás, corriendo a todo prisa hasta aquel lago, que él había visitado en otoños pasados con el castaño, se había que estaba ahí, sabía que lo encontraría ahí, sabía que le daría permiso de abrir aquella carta con una sonrisa. Efectivamente ahí estaba, solo una fina capa de hielo los separaba el contrario flotaba debajo de esta, sus grandes ojos castaños cerrados, sus labios azules y contribuía que por el frio y la escarcha de la nieve, su cabello ahora blanco. Sus ojos esmeraldas se inundaron de aun más grandes lágrimas, sus delgadas piernas temblaron, ya no dando soporte haciendo que cayera arrodillado en aquella fina capa de hielo que se podría romper en cualquier momento que lo podría llevar al lado del contrario, sus manos temblaron en aquella capa, sus labios también, agonizantes con un contacto con los frio del otro._

_- ¡Jack! ¡Jack! – Grito entre sollozos, golpeando con fuerza el hielo, sin importarle si se rompiera o no, si eso lo podía llevar al lado del contrario, sus mejillas húmedas por las grandes lagrimas que bajaban rodando de sus ojos, las que antes eran pecosas se encontraban rojas por tanto llorar, en ningún momento había dejado de golpear y rasguñar el aquel cristal, su dedos, uñas y manos sangraban, hipaba en cada sollozo, en cada jadeo, cada vez que decía el nombre del otro – ¡Eres un mentiroso! ¡Dijiste que volverías esta semana! –Decía entre sollozos, hipando ante esto, golpeo el cristal con más fuerza, lo escucho crujir no le importo, se abrazó a la imagen mental del otro y entonces, fue cuando sintió como lo tomaban de detrás del cuello de su camisa, levantándolo como vil saco de papas, se erizo ante esto, volteando a ver quién lo jalaba, sus lágrimas no dejaron de rodar, ahora eran con más intensidad y el ceño fruncido a mas no poder, al ver al padre e igual jefe de la aldea de Jack- ¿Cómo…?...-Susurro, volteando a ver al mayor, antes de soltarse del agarre del mayor, parándose a un lado donde se suponía que estaba el cadáver del ahora peli blanco - ¡¿Cómo ni siquiera pudo sacar el cadáver de su hijo, cuando esta tan cerca de la superficie?! –Grito más que indignado y las lágrimas no dejaban de salir, lágrimas ya no de dolor, si no de indignación, paso su mano por sus mejillas tratando de limpiarlos, fue entonces, como noto como el mayor se inclinaba a su tamaño, tenía lágrimas contenidas, queriendo llorar pero, se lo prohibía._

_- Hiccup, sé que tú eras un gran amigo de Jack pero,_ _él ya no está con nosotros, se fue…-Fue lo único que dijo el mayor, tomándolo delicadamente de los hombro para apartarlo del hielo, era frágil y quería evitar otro lamento._

_- ¡¿Es ciego o que le pasa?! ¡_Él_ está ahí! ¡Está ahí! Está ahí…Esta ahí…-Lo que empezó a gritos, se convirtieron en susurros lamentables, mientras se arrodillaban aun lado de la figura donde se suponía estaba su amigo ¿Es que el otro no podía verlo? Era tan obvio a simple vista. Soltó un ligero gritillo agudo, cuando sintió como el mayor lo cargaba en su hombro dejando de su cintura para arriba caer en su espalda, mientras sus piernas pateaban su pecho, tratando de que lo soltara - ¡Jack! ¡Jack! –Grito golpeando con sus pequeños puños sangrientos la espalda del mayor, mientras se removía, tratando de zafarse, entre sus manos echas puños con sangre aun yacía su carta- ¡Tú me lo prometiste! ¡¿Recuerdas?! ¡No la abriré hasta que te vuelva a ver! ¡¿Escuchaste?! – Grito como último y soltó un gran sollozo, su cuerpo dejo de luchar, las lágrimas caían sin poder detenerlas por sus rojas mejillas, como en ese momento la lluvia caía sobre ellos, alzo apenas su húmeda vista, divisando un rayo de luz, la alzo más, hasta poder llegar a ver a la luna, que se coronaba entre toda esas nubes, sus labios temblaron, un sollozo más silencioso se dio a lugar, mientras las dos últimas lagrimas cayeron de aquellas esmeraldas que tenía por ojos, los dos estaban debajo de la misma luna ¿No? _ _Él otro tenía que ver también lo majestuosa que se veía esa noche. _

_**This magic keeps me alive**_

_**But, it's making me crazy**_

_**And, I need to save you**_

_**But, who's going to save me?**_

_**Please **_**forgive**_** me**_

_**For whatever I do**_

_**When I don't remember you**_

Berk; nevaba nueve meses al año y los otros tres granizaba. Como había llegado a odiar al invierno los últimos cinco años aunque, por lo menos ya no estaba solo, tenía a Toothles consigo y el pueblo ya no lo veía como un bicho raro, aunque tenía que admitir que todo eso se había vuelto una victoria vacía, aun despertaba gritando y sollozando en las noches por el recuerdo de cierto castaño, aun no se llevaba del todo bien con esto por esto con su padre, aun se arrepentía de mentirle día con día a cierta rubia, diciéndole que ella había sido y era su primer y único gran amor, aun no tenía el valor de abrir aquella carta. Una capa gruesa de nieve inundaba Berk más grande que la de los últimos meses, eso solo significaba solo una cosa; el invierno estaba cerca junto con aquellos terribles recuerdos, había hecho de todo para tratar de olvidar pero, cada vez que lo hacía se imaginaba a cierto chico castaño viéndolo más que enfado y dolido consigo que simplemente no podía, tenía que despejar su mente, ahora mismo.

Voló sobre el pueblo en aquel negro dragón, esta vez sin su casco, tenía que despejar su mente y el aire frio que encontraba hasta las finas nubes le ayudaba bastante. La vista era hermosa, desde ahí podía divisar todo Berk y cuidarlos a todos desde las alturas, la nieve cubría gradualmente la isla, haciendo que casi todos evitaran salir en esas fechas, hasta que algo llamo poderosamente su atención, una sonrisa nostálgica se asomó en su rostro, mientras sus ojos verdes tenían un deje de tristeza, aterrizo cerca de esa escena, para divisar bien aquello, hace mucho que no veía una auténtica guerra de bolas de nieve.

- ¡Hiccup! ¡Hiccup! ¡¿Te unes?! –Pregunto un niño castaño que aproximaba unos ocho años su sonrisa era graciosa, a causa del diente que el faltaba.

- Yo paso…-Murmuro sonriendo, mientras se recargaba en su dragón, que estaba acostado en la nieve, viendo como todos aquellos niños jugaban en la nieve, eso era una escena bastante peculiar - ¿Y eso que andan jugando en la nieve? Por lo general siempre están en casa –Murmuro confundido, los niños de Berk por lo general no se divertían de aquel modo.

- ¡Lo sé! ¡Pero, alguien me lanzo una bola de nieve y ninguno de ellos quiere admitir quien fue! –Alego el niño, entre risas, antes de recibir otra bola de nieve, este solo rio y se paro dispuesto a 'atacar'. Mientras tanto el castaño los miro con una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica en su rostro ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que se había divertido de esa forma? Hace mucho, claro estaba. Específicamente; hace 5 años. No era su culpa, el ya no podía ver al invierno de la misma forma, ahora le aterraba completamente, el invierno ya no llegaba a él si no estaba cierta persona consigo, esa persona se había convertido en su invierno y si no estaba no llegaba, hace mucho que aquella estación no llegaba para sí. Tan sumergido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que su sonrisa había desaparecido y sus ojos verdes levemente humedecidos, hasta que…

**¡PAFF!**

Una gran bola de nieve había llegado a dar directamente a la cabeza del ahora jefe de la aldea, haciendo que este temblara levemente, antes de apretar sus puños, los niños se quedaron quietos de momento, dejando de lado la batalla de bolas de nieve y murmurando uno para el otro de quien se había atrevido a golpear al mayor. Clara que no esperaban lo siguiente.

El castaño se voltio levemente a verlos, con los ojos filosos, antes de que apenas una ligera mueca se asomara en su rostro y explotara en carcajadas, hasta un brillo diferente parecía ver en sus ojos, los demás suspiraron calmados.

- ¡Ya! ¡¿Quién fue?! ¡Jaja, no fue gracioso! –Exclamo entre risas el mayor, antes de unirse a la auténtica guerra de bola de nieves con los demás, entre risas y juegos con una que otra dificultad por su pierna, hasta que sintió otra bola dar contras su cabeza, volteo de inmediato para encontrándose con nada, gruño levemente ante esto, apunto de sentir, para nuevamente sentir el golpe - ¡Eso ya no es gracioso! –Alego 'enojado' antes de darse vuelta y ver unas ramas moverse, volteo a ver a los niños que estaban más que distraídos en sus propias peleas antes de hacer una bola de nieve y esconderla detrás de su espalda, yendo de fondo al bosque al ver cómo era donde se dirigía su 'atacante'. Golpes de ramas y deslices con su pierna falsa no lo detenían, no hasta que por lo menos, el poco hielo que había en el suelo hizo que se resbalara golpeándose con su propia bola nieve, bufo un poco, quitándose los restos de esta.

- Bueno ¡Quien quiera que seas has ganado! ¡¿Feliz?! – Pregunto a la nada, ya no estaba completamente seguro que si había divisado aquella figura entre los arbustos o simplemente se lo había imagino, suspiro resignado, dispuesto a levantarse, antes de agregar – Puedes salir, no te hare nada…- Susurro casi para sí, no sabía si estaba hablando con alguien más pero, ya no había caso, se levantó lentamente tratando de tener cuidado con su pierna, antes de; que entre todas aquellas viejas ramas cubiertas de nieve, se empezaran a mover, divisando una figura, muy probablemente algún niño de la aldea pero, lo que vio lo helo más de lo que ya era.

- Jack…-Susurro para sí, antes de sentir como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, su corazón antes congelado comenzó a latir de nuevo al ver al otro pero, eso era exagerado, sentía que daba mil latidos por segundo, su cuerpo se entumeció como si un frio abrazador lo rodeara, aunque no lo dudaba, su boca estaba seca y sus ojos abiertos por completo, estaba seguro que se encontraba pálido pero, no tanto como el contrario. Su piel que antes era morena clara era más pálida que la fría nieve que los cubría, su cabello antes castaño pálido como tal escarcha, sus mejillas sin ya ese color rosa que siempre portaba ahora se distinguía un ligero azul en estas remplazando a aquel color, sus labios morados por el frio como aquella noche de luna llena donde lo había visto por última vez pero, lo que más le asombraba eran sus ahora grandes ojos azules, mirándole sorprendido al borde de las lágrimas y una gran sonrisa embozada en su pálido rostro. Al parecer se encontraba en su mismo estado.

- ¿P-puedes verme?... ¿P-pues escucharme? – O tal vez, eso no era lo causante de la emoción del otro, lo miro con las cejas arqueadas.

- ¿Qué? – Fue lo único que atino a decir – Jack, tú…- Pero el otro lo interrumpió –

- ¡Oh sí! ¡Por fin alguien que conoce la leyenda de Jack Frost! ¡Sí! –Grito más que alegre el albino dando algunas volteretas en el aire ante la mirada sorprendida y confundida del otro, lo volteo a ver al otro sonriendo ampliamente - ¿Y tú eres? – Sonrió –

- ¿Qué?...- Volvió a repetir de nuevo ahora si más que intrigado ¿Jack Frost? Bien si, era el nombre del otro en diminutivo pero ¡¿Eso que carajos tenía que ver?! Está bien, lo admitía se había vuelto completamente loco por el recuerdo de su amigo, suspiro y negó con la cabeza – Sera mejor que me vaya – Susurro para sí, ya ni sabía que había si había alguien al quien responderle.

- ¡No! ¡No te vaya! – Grito en tono de súplica, cogiendo al otro por el brazo, había pasado años de soledad y ahora que sabía que alguien podía verlo, no podía perderlo. Tan asustado estaba en esa hipótesis que no se dio cuenta que al momento que sostenía al otro del brazo había echo que se resbalará con la nieve y hielo del suelo haciendo que cayera derechito al piso, hizo una ligera mueca de dolor, antes de reír levemente – Lo siento – Murmuro, antes de ayudarlo a pararse, fue entonces cuando noto la mierda falsa del otro, se quedó en blanco - ¿Cómo te paso eso? – Susurro expectante –

- Gajes del oficio –Murmuro con ironía, antes de sonreír nuevamente, entonces por fin lo tuvo de cerca consigo. Ahora él era más alto que el contrario, por lo menos por una cabeza de alto, el contrario no había cambiado para nada, parecía que la juventud siempre sería un privilegio para él, inconscientemente poso una mano en las mejillas del peli blanco. Era el. Era real. Lo tenía consigo nuevamente, aunque no sus recuerdos. – Jack, en serio tú… ¿No me recuerdas? – Atino a decir acariciando ligeramente su mejilla, helada como el invierno, definitivamente era él.

- Je, creo que me estas confundiendo – Murmuro ligeramente nervioso el albino, separándose del otro, al momento que aclaraba su garganta y le sonreía levemente - ¡Yo soy Jack Frost! El espíritu del invierno, sé que tal vez no creas pero ¡Han pasado cinco años desde que tengo memoria y nadie ha podido verme! –Exclamo extendiendo sus brazos dándole énfasis a sus palabras – Hasta ahora, tú eres el primero…aunque ya casi eres un adulto pero, ¡¿No es genial?! –Exclamo con una sonrisa infantil, no le importaba quien era quien lo veía, mientras ya no estuviera solo eso le agradaba y más por ese castaño, sentía que podía liberarse con él, él lo había liberado de esa maldición invisible.

- No – Se escuchó decir al castaño, con un tono serio y sus ojos verdes habían perdido su brillo, haciendo que su mirada fuera dominante – Tú eres Jackson Overland Frost, heredero de la isla vecina; Burgess, hijo mayor de una familia de 4 y hermano de una niña de antes apenas 8 años –Murmuro con seriedad y cohibición ante la mirada sorprendida y confundida del otro, que miraba hacia todos lados como si tratara de averiguar si era a él al quien le hablaban – También mi mejor amigo…- Susurro esto en tono nostálgico y triste, recordaba muy bien ese tono, era el que usaba antes con el otro cuando hacia sus denominados 'pucheros' aun no perdía el toque, sonrió irónico.

- Si, definitivamente me estas confundiendo – Dijo entre risas nerviosas el albino, tratando de aligerar el aviente, como si esperara que en cualquier momento el otro estallara en risas, diciéndole que todo había sido una broma pero, ese tono y esa mirada le decían que era todo lo contrario, no podía con eso. No con esa mirada esmeralda suplicante, ya que si hacia todo lo posible por tratar de recordarlo al castaño, solo hacía que dolores de cabeza invadieran sus recuerdos, removiéndolos aún más, sin poder encontrar al otro entre ellos, ya que; sus recuerdos eran un lienzo en blanco, un paisaje invernal; simplemente en blanco.- Sera mejor que me vaya, creo que te estoy confundiendo aún más, tal vez en otra ocasión…-Trato de hablar pero, fue entonces que sintió un agarre firme en su brazo, un gruñido por parte por el otro y el corazón se le partió al ver esas grandes esmeraldas cubiertas de ligeras lagrimas que amenazaban con empezar a correr.

- ¡¿Cómo puedes venir a verme si ni siquiera me recuerdas?! – Alego más que alterado el castaño, si ni siquiera soltar el brazo del otro, al contrario reafirmando su agarre, sus mejillas pecosas estaban sonrojadas, su boca en fruncida en cualquier momento de hacer un puchero y sus ojos húmedos para cuando dieran la señal empezar a llorar, porque, por más que ya hayan pasado 5 años, por más que fuera un 'adulto joven', por más que ahora tuviera novia y fuera el líder de aldea… ¡Seguía siendo un llorón! ¡Seguía siendo un pescado parlanchín como le decía el otro! La diferencia es que ya no había nadie que bromeara consigo de eso, ya no había nadie que lo consolaba como antes, nadie que le hubiera seguido con sus inventos locos, nadie como él. Tal vez por eso ya no se daba el lujo de comportarse como de esa manera. Se quedó helado, como el hielo y el invierno que representaba, así se encontraba, por lo que le había dicho el otro y…por una hipótesis que había creado de pronto, se alejó del castaño, apoyando su frente en su cayado, golpeándose levemente, repetidas veces, tratando de procesar las palabras de este.

- E-espera…Eso quiere decir que…Que ¡¿Yo tenía una familia?! Q-que… ¡¿Que tenía un hogar?! – Alego más que emocionado el peli blanco, aferrándose ahora del castaño por sus brazos, irradiaba una sonrisa infantil, lo que le hizo sentirse culpable, al ver la decepción en los ojos ajenos, a lo que el mayor lo separaba de si, dolido.

- ¿Cómo si quiera puedes preguntar eso? –Murmuro en tono dolido el castaño separando de si al contrario y lo veía de reojo dolido y negaba con la cabeza ¿Nunca lo recuperaría verdad? - ¡Claro que lo tuviste! ¡Claro que la tienes! ¡¿Es que ya ni siquiera recuerdas a tu hermana?! ¡¿A Emma?! – Y sabía que era una táctica sucia pero, esperaba que el recuerdo de su hermana despertara algo en el peli blanco. Sus ojos zafiro sabía que mostraban desconciertos, hacia ligeras muecas con su boca, como si estuviera a punto de decir algo pero, luego se callaba, no tenía nada con que alegar.

- No, no, no….-Murmuro con tono irónico, mientras tronaba la lengua y volteaba a ver al cielo mañanero viendo como en este aún se distinguía la tenue figura de la luna - ¡Esto no está pasando! ¡Este tipo de cosas no pueden estar pasándome a mí! – Alego volteando a ver al astro como si le reclamara por tan pesada broma.

- Jack ¿En serio no recuerdas nada? – Murmuro viendo al otro con los ojos entre cerrados y se acercaba a este, como si fuera hasta ese momento había aceptado que el albino no lo recordara para nada, se acercó lentamente tratando poner una mano sobre el hombro ajeno, a lo que el otro se alejó instintivamente del mayor, tantos años de soledad, ya no estaba acostumbrado a eso, ante esto el mayor se tropezó levemente por causa de su pierna falsa, antes de poder caer logro apoyarse también apoyándose en el cayado ajeno. El albino lo miro preocupado, antes de nuevo alejarse del mayor, echándose para atrás; no podía con eso.

- Yo…-Susurro para sí, ganándose la mirada del mayor, tal vez había logrado despertar algo en sí... – Cuando desperté esa vez en la noche en el lago, solo supuse que…yo solo se…-Apretó su cayado entre sus manos impotente - ¡Esta magia a lo que sea me mantiene vivo! ¡Pero, me está volviendo loco! –Alego revolviendo sus blancos cabellos llenos de escarcha, no podía si quiera hacer el intento de recordar al de ojos verdes, sus recuerdos para atrás de cinco años, simplemente estaban vacíos, en blanco, como la escarcha que ahora soltaba su cabello revuelto. Entonces, noto como el otro batallaba para poder lograr equilibrio apoyándose en su cayado, su atención se posó completamente en la prótesis ajenas- Yo… ¿Yo hice eso? – Susurro para sí, asustado y alterado consigo mismo, retrocediendo del contrario, sin siquiera notar la mirada de confusión de este. El otro obviamente era un vikingo, tal vez había resultado herido en alguna batalla y sabía que con la constante exposición al frio como la había en Berk, cualquier miembro de un cuerpo podía ser apuntado. Se alteró. No conocía, no recordaba al castaño pero, se auto recriminaba una y mil veces por cualquier daño que le hubiera podido haber hecho – Por favor, perdóname por todas las cosas que hago cuando no te recuerdo – Fue lo único que pudo coordinar, antes de un gran salto, perderse de la vista del otro, llamando al viento para que lo pudiera alejar de quien despertaba tantos recuerdos en sí. No podía consigo mismo.

- ¡Jack! ¡Jack! – Lo llamo, lo llamo de nuevo como esa vez en el lago; implorante de que le contestara pero, ahora todo era distinto, no lo perdería tan fácilmente. Con un suave y hábil silbido llamo en su dragón que no tardo ni dos minutos de acudir a su llamado, se subió de inmediato y de un salto igual o más potente que dio el de ojos zafiros se puso en marcha, buscándolo por tierra y cielo, mas cielo que tierra. Se comenzaba a desesperar y alamar llevaba rato buscando al contrario y ninguna seña ¿Se había vuelto loco y aquello solo había sido una jugada sucia de su mente? Fijo su vista en su mano y la acaricio levemente, no ese contacto frio y a la vez cálido solo podía ser de Frost, nadie igualaba aquello, negó con la cabeza y se quedó ahí, simplemente su dragón se había quedado volando en un punto, como si estuviera flotando sin hacer ningún movimiento. – No tengo tiempo para esto…- Susurro a la nada y es que era verdad. Se suponía que solo había ido a dar un pequeño vuelo con Chimuelo, tenía que ver cómo iban los entrenamientos, las cargas del Berk ¡El invierno llegaba y tenía un pueblo que alimentar! Oh no…. ¿En qué momento se había convertido en su padre? El no, no podía seguir así, suspiro e hizo una ligera mueca haciendo que su dragón descendiera y se apoyara en la nieve, gruño internamente y llevo una mano a su rostro tratando de quitar toda frustración posible, es que ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Cómo se había convertido en un adulto sin siquiera darse cuenta?! Suspiro fastidiado de pelear consigo mismo y quito una mano de su rostro, antes de notar un ligero ruido, miro confundido y volteo a ver a su dragón, este no era; estaba dormido. Movió de nuevo su brazo y vio que de ahí provenía aquel peculiar sonido, miro confundido su armadura, antes de recordar aquel compartimiento secreto que había diseñado especialmente para su armadura y sonrió. Un pequeño rectángulo no muy complicado de armar que se abría simplemente con un clip. Lo abrió de inmediato encontrándose con aquella vieja carta, por poco olvidaba que la tenía guardada ahí, un poco arrugada pero, para nada maltratada, la había cuidado con su vida y sonaba un poco pesimista pero, por el motivo que siempre la traía en su armadura es que si alguna vez moría en alguna batalla, traería consigo la carta del otro. Una sonrisa se amplió en su rostro cuando se le ocurrió algo – Oh, Jack…- Llamo en tono malicioso o más bien juguetón - ¿Quieres jugar a algo? – Murmuro sonriendo de lado, mientras daba a mostrar aquel papel, sabiendo de ese modo traería la atención del otro, miro de inmediato como algunas ramas se removían de los arbustos y se acercó de inmediato, lo que no se esperaba era encontrar al de ojos zafiro, colgado de cabeza de un árbol, frente de si, con su capucha ahora puesta, hizo que diera un pequeño grito y se hiciera para atrás, el albino rio levemente ante esto, bajando del árbol.

- ¿Jugar a qué? Tú, eh…-Silencio incomodo, ni siquiera el otro le había dicho su nombre antes y si lo había echo no lo recordaba, suspiro frustrado.

- Hiccup –

- Lindo nombre – Señalo sonriendo levemente burlón, viendo como el mayor rodaba los ojos cansado, tal vez le habían dicho eso muchas veces. Y si, si se lo habían dicho, el albino le había dicho justamente la primera vez que lo conoció, a la tierna de edad de 5 años el otro ya se burlaba de si, suspiro y sonrió de lado, antes de aclarar su garganta y acercarse al contrario y enseñarle la carta.

- Sera un reto – Aclaro – Yo tengo que regresar en unos minutos a la aldea, te dejare esta carta, tienen que soportar todo el tiempo que yo no este presente para poder abrirla ¿Comprendes? – Señalo sonriendo, al ver la ligera mueca de disgusto que ofrecía el otro, sabía que no era bueno esperando, nunca rompería su record; cinco años aguardando a abrirla ¿Para que fuera el otro el otro quien lo haría? Dulce ironía.

- ¿Y el castigo? – Murmuro viendo desconfiado al mayor, este tipo de retos venían con castigo incluido y hasta de sobra.

- Supongo que podre o podrás preguntarme lo que queramos de esa carta ¿No? – Señalo repitiendo las palabras que el otra alguna vez el otro había dicho y sonrió. Sonrió nostálgico al notar como cada recuerdo con el otro pasaba en un mini segundo por su mente, negó con la cabeza y suspiro viendo como ahora la carta se encontraba en manos del contrario, que la inspeccionaba.

- Trato –Dijo sin más, sonriendo de lado, mientras guardaba la carta en el bolsillo de su suéter azul, miro al contrario, ahora un silencio incomodo se formaba ahí.

- Bueno, yo…- Resoplo levemente el castaño acercándose a su dragón, mientras se rascaba detrás de su nuca nervioso – Creo que es hora de irme, recuerda, no abrir hasta mañana en la mañana en este mismo lugar, volveré – Dijo esto último reafirmando la palabra, mientras veía fijamente al contrario una vez que se subió en aquella bestia, este solo lo miro con una ceja alzada y asintió. Suspiro resignado el otro no recordaba ni siquiera lo que alguna vez había dicho. Solo asintió con la cabeza e hizo un ligero gesto de despedida cuando vio como el otro se montaba en su dragón y daba vuelo al fin, se sentó en la rama del primero árbol que encontró.

- Como si fuera esperar hasta mañana – Sonrió de lado burlón, eran esas las tipos de cosas que lo hacían estar en la lista negra, se recargo en el tronco del árbol acomodándose lo mayor posible, antes de abrir aquella carta lo mas pronto y la leyó.

"_**Bueno, primero que nada; si estás leyendo esto antes de tiempo ¡Eres un tramposo, Hiccup! **_

_**Y si no; bueno ¡Felicidades me has ganado en algo, enano! ¡Jaja!**_

_**Pero, ya. Hablando en serio ¿Ya hace cuantos inviernos que llevo conociéndote? ¿Ocho? ¿Nueve? ¿Diez…? Ni idea pero, algo es seguro; nunca olvidare ese día ¡Te lo prometo! ¡Ja!**_

_**Te veías realmente adorable; toda tu ropa te quedaba grande ¡Aun mucho más grande que ahora! Eras realmente todavía más que pequeño que ahora. Estabas rodeado de toda esa nieve, que podría cubrirte en un segundo si no te movías para dejarte ver, escondido detrás de tu padre cuando fueron a recibirnos en el muelle.**_

_**¿Cuántos años teníamos? Cinco o seis creo, tal vez por esa razón te confundí con una niña, aún recuerdo el regaño que me lleve por eso y las risas que hubo cuando yo alegue diciendo '¡Pero es la niña más bonita que he visto en mi vida! Oh si, estuviste enojado conmigo un buen rato por, no creí que llegáramos hacer amigos pero, henos aquí. **_

_**Tal vez…solo tal vez, esa es la razón por la que no pude evitar enamorarme perdidamente de ti… pero ¡Oye! No me mires así, no con esa expresión con que seguramente estás leyendo la carta, tus cejas arqueadas sin comprender, tus ojos esmeraldas confusos y curiosos al mismo tiempo, tu boca fruncida en un puchero y tus pecosas mejillas más rojas que nunca. Si, se cada una de tus expresiones. Modo acosador activado. Aunque ¡Vamos! No soy el único que esta demente por ti ya que; mi hermanita. La niña de mis ojos. Emma. Resulta que también esta perdidamente enamorada de ti (Creo que ya te habías dado cuenta de todos modos, no es ningún secreto) se la ¡Pasa hablando y fantaseando contigo! A veces es irritante. No la culpo estoy en igual o peores condiciones que ella, solo que yo sé cómo disimularlo ¿Qué tendrás que hace que los Frost se vuelve jodidamente locos? **_

_**No puedo evitar morirme de celos y rabia al tan siquiera imaginar que en un futuro no muy distante se podrían comprometer, por obvias razones ¿Los hijos de ambas aldeas vecinas y amigas desde siempre comprometiéndose? ¿A quién no le gustaría? A mí no eso es seguro, ya me imagino gritando en media ceremonia '¡Yo me opongo!' esperando que solo me tachen de hermano sobre protector, aunque ahora tu y yo sabemos que no sería por eso, je. Y si por alguna desquiciada y milagrosa acción Emma no quisiera, yo gusto tomo su lugar, por el bien de las aldeas ¿Claro, no? Esa ni yo me la creo y eso que soy muy bueno mintiendo.**_

_**Pero yo se que no aceptarías ningún compromiso por la fuerza fuera con quien fuera, ya que yo tengo un secretito, se quién te gusta ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Adni? ¿Andy? ¡Astrid! Claro ¿Cómo olvidar su nombre si siempre me lo recuerdas? No te culpo, es hermosa. Tal vez si no te hubiera conocido antes seria tu rival de amor, raro, lo sé, me dan ñañaras de solo pensarlo.**_

_**Está bien, está bien. Me descubriste hice todo esto del 'juego' para poder por fin declararme hacia a ti, cobarde lo sé, no me mires con reproche como se que lo harás cuando termines de leer este párrafo, no me mires con desprecio y asco, porque estaré frente de ti al momento que estés leyendo esto examinando tus expresiones ( A menos que hayas perdido el juego claro esta, ja) no pienses que es una broma y me mires de reojo examinándome por si romperé en risa en cualquier momento porque no lo hare. No estoy bromeando esta vez. No pienses de mí como otra persona diferente porque sigo siendo el mismo, solo que ahora sabes que por tu culpa hago todas esas tonterías, si lo hago para llamar tu atención, no me digas que parezco una niñita enamorada que estoy igual o peor que mi hermana, porque créeme lo sé. Solo dime si solo es que lo sientes que me quieres como yo te quiero, maldito enano y pescado parlanchín.**_

_**Se despide de ti hasta que levantes tu vista y me mires a los ojos:**_

_**Jackson Overland Frost.**_

_**No, muy largo. Tu solo dime Jack Frost."**_

Dos pequeños copos de nieve aterrizaron sobre aquel pedazo de papel, no, eran algo más sólido y duro y no tenían la forma de un copo, dos gotas. No. Dos lágrimas congeladas dieron a caer en aquella vieja carta, los zafiros de donde provenían ahora estaban congelados por lagrimas que se peleaban entre ellas para ver cuál era la primera en salir. Sintió unos cálidos pero a la vez que fríos brazos rodearle desde atrás, no eran cálidos como el verano ni fríos como el invierno, era como si el otoño lo abrazara, sonrió de lado limpiándose las lágrimas restantes y sintiendo como una barbilla se apoyaba en su hombro, lo escucho susurra.

- Creo que ambos perdimos, abrimos la carta antes de tiempo, tendremos el mismo castigo – Murmuro el castaño mostrando el ceño roto de la carta, mucho antes de que el el albino lo abriera.

- Es un empate, – Y solo sonrio, sonrio dejando desbordar las ultimas lágrimas al tan solo tener el privilegio de recordar, recordar uno de los peculiares castigos aparte que se le había ocurrido antes de partir por si de alguna razón ambos empataban quien sabe cómo, ambos tenían que caminar sobre hielo frágil.

Sonrió irónico y se aferró aquellos brazos ahora más grandes que los suyos, había cambiado pero aun así…

- Lo recuerdo….

**When I don't remember you.**

**Please forgive me for whatever I do,**

**When I don't remember you.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Mi primer fic de ellos dos, tenga piedad (?**

**Review, criticas, tomatazos, halagos. Todo es bien recibido ;3 **


End file.
